


Teenagers Scare The Living Shit Out Of Me

by Blackparade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Danny Mahealani friendship, BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Danny Mahealani, Banshee Lydia Martin(mentioned), F/M, M/M, Magical Danny Mahealani, Magical Stiles Stilinski(mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackparade/pseuds/Blackparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Allison are enjoying having the Hale house to themselves for a couple of hours while the pack is away. The two friends quickly realize that even though they are the token humans of the pack, they need to think on their feet to protect themselves. Bad-assery ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenagers Scare The Living Shit Out Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> *Danny is a Witch Doctor because why the Hell not.  
> *I never see any Danny and Allison friendship works, so I'm going to make one myself.  
> *Sorry if you ship Dethan or Scira.  
> *English translations for the Hawaiian text will be at the end of the work.  
> *PLEASE leave comments with constructive criticism. I plan on writing more in the future and would like to know what I can improve on!

"I win." 

Allison jumped up and down and threw the Wii remote onto the couch.

"I should have picked another category besides archery."

Danny can't help but feel like he deserves the humiliation. Who tries to compete Allison in archery seven times. Then acts surprised when they lose to her. Seven times.

Allison just patted him on the back and gave a   
sinister smile. 

"Let's go raid the fridge."

"I'm game."

With that the two retreated to the kitchen of the Hale House. Derek took Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, and Erica on what Jackson begrudgingly referred to as 'some weird pack bonding excersise' on their pack's land. Danny made sure to tell the other four betas to give him Hell. Stiles was training with Deaton that day and Lydia tagged along, hoping to find something in the vet's arsenal about her Banshee powers.

"Dear God! There is nothing edible in here." 

Danny rummaged through endless protein shakes and weird looking what he assumed to be vegetables.

"He really doesn't allow himself any hapiness"

Allison found much of the same thing, being nothing good, in the pantry.

"WAIT A SECOND!"

With that, Allison ran out of the room, and returned with a huge box of Goldfish and some Double-Stuffed Oreos. 

"Scott hid these the other day when Stiles announced the pack would be starting that cleanse against our will."

Danny grabbed a handful of both snacks.

"Good man."

The two friends sat at the kitchen table and enjoyed the forbidden treats while talking about the upcoming dance.

"Has Scott officially asked you yet?"  
"He did his signature message on my car window."

Allison just smiled fondly thinking about how sweet her boyfriend is.

"What is this super sweet idea Isaac used that Lyds told me to ask you about?"

Danny smiled proudly and radiantly.

"He used one of the hacks I showed him to break into my computer and make my desktop say 'Hula?'."

The two let out a collective sigh of appreciation for their amazing boyfriends.

"How is your..... I don't know....Shaman training with Deaton going?"

Danny couldn't help but laugh at Allison. In that moment, she reminded him of coach two years ago, catching Scott dancing with him, and trying not to say anything offensive.

"He says for all intents and purposes, I'm a Witch Doctor. I've found that if I have an earthly substance like mistletoe or mountain ash, chanting trigger words in my native tongue enhances the supernatural capabilities locked inside them."

"So are you not team human with me?"

"Oh no, I'm perfectly human. I'm obviously not a creature, and unlike Lydia or Stiles, I don't have my own set of supernatural abilities. I just draw out the supernatural characteristics in the physical world."

"So that's how you knew about the telluric currents?"

"Yup. And I may or may not have lined my lacrosse stick with mountain ash"

"Don't be embarrassed. I keep both a can of mace and wolfsbane in my purse and car for good measure."

Danny laughed and proclaimed " It's really good having you around. I finally have an equivalent partner in hand-to-hand combat. Well, not equivalent. You could totally kick my ass."

Allison just laughed. "Yeah,.... I totally could."

The sudden sound of glass breaking had both teens on their feet. Allison grabbed Danny's hand, and they retreated to the back hallway, which led to the sprawling forest behind the house. Danny started typing away on his phone, texting Isaac, 'We're in trouble', while simultaneously using his skills to connect to the webcam on the Wii motion sensor, which then sent a live feed of the front of the house and the parlor to his phone screen. 

"Ms. Blake!!??"  
"Our english teacher?"  
"Yeah"  
"What the hell is she doing here?"  
"I have no idea."

Allison gives a sudden intake of breath and points to the top right of the phone screen.

"Look in the mirror!"

Danny feels his heart race when he lays eyes on the chilling discovery Allison made.

"That's the thing we saw in the fire that night at the motel!"

Danny grabs Allison's hand this time and leads her back into the kitchen.

"Be very quiet, I have an idea."

With that, he grabbed the salt shaker off the table, and they start to creep toward the parlor, where the intruder is waiting. They stopped short at the entry to the kitchen, still hidden, and Allison waited for Danny's next move. The sudden sound of yelling made them both jump.

"DEREK!!...... FOR A WEREWOLF WHO CAN HEAR AND SEE EVERYTHING, YOU WERE PRETTY OBLIVIOUS TO ME FOLLOWING YOU AND STAKING OUT YOUR HOME AFTER YOU LEFT MY CLASSROOM A FEW DAYS AGO. YOU DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE ME INTRUDING ON YOUR PROPERTY AND NOW BAM, I'M IN YOUR DOMAIN. 

Danny and Allison are barely breathing when out of nowhere,  
"BOO!!!"  
Jennifer rounds the corner and sends Danny flying onto his back in one blow. Allison evades the strike meant for her, and hops off of her feet, and slides across the table, crouching down defensively when she lands on the other side.

"My, my, my. I have got to be the luckiest girl in the world."

"What are you talking about?" Allison keeps her voice steady, but remains ducked behind the table.

"It just so happens that you two are exactly who I'm looking for. You see you both complete a sacrificial circle of threes that I need. A young girl from the famed family of protectors, the Argents, and a young boy from the famed family of healers, the Mahealanis. You see, I've done my research. I know about Derek Hale's band of merry misfits, and how you all are the only family he has left. So, I'll let him keep those dogs he calls his betas, but I need you two."

Danny discretely slides the salt shaker over to Allison, and they both slowly rise to their feet.

"Being so well versed and all, you may know Danny and I's favorite book and movie, Hocus Pocus. And how, you know,"  
Allison throws the salt all over the teacher,  
"SALT REPELS HAGS LIKE YOU."

She starts to show her true skin to the naked eye, and both Danny and Allison have to look away.

Danny finds his voice again and starts to chant,   
"HÀ'AWIPIO KAIMONI, HÀ'AWIPIO KAIMONI, HÀ'AWIPIO KAIMONI!!!"

He swears he hears her proclaim that 'She will be back' or something cliche like that, but it might just be the adrenaline. Nevertheless, she flees, and the two teens are left standing still in shock. They hear footsteps in the back of the house and run to greet Derek and the betas, but a hand with long and swiping claws flys at both of them. They narrowly avoid the attack, and run out into the yard. When the two turn around to identify their attacker, Kali is already flying towards them.

"Danny move!"

Allison quickly pulls her friend out of the way, and as Kali tries to regain her bearings, they take off toward their parked cars in the driveway. Kali is quick however and intercepts them. She is now standing between the two of them, and their only means of escape.

"I followed that harpy here myself thinking I would just have finished her off, but since you both ruined that for me, I'll settle for killing you and sending a message to Derek."

Allison thinks quickly and pulls Danny back to the rear of the house where the supply shed sits. She wastes no time grabbing a baseball bat for herself, and a golf club for Danny.

Kali laughs as she reaches the yard.

"What do you plan on doing with those?"

Danny tries to hide the trembling in his voice as he says, "We're going to defeat you like we did that witch."

Again, Kali laughs. "You should be thanking that witch. Had she not tried to sacrifice the wolves that night at the Glen Capri, Ethan would have completed his objective to kill you all."

The mention of that name makes Danny's blood boil. "Maybe you can send him to us next after we kick your a-"

Kali lunges at them before he can finish. With one unison blow, they send the monster to the ground, writhing in agony. 

"Wha...what did..what did you do to me!!??"

Allison has a smug grin on her face and says, "Stiles had these bats coated in mistletoe and mountain ash."

Kali strikes back with a newfound rage, and Danny and Allison are both sliced and torn by her claws. The damage being fairly minor, they both each give one more blow with their weapons before retreating into the house again. Allison quickly grabs two jugs of water out of the fridge, and pours them all across the floor of the rear hallway. Immediately catching on to her plan, Danny grabs Allison's electric staff and ignites it. The pair stand there for what feels like eternity, when Kali's animalistic foot steps in the door. The minute both of her feet are in the pool of water, Danny drops the weapon, and they watch as thousands of volts of electricity surge through the she-wolf's body. She is sent flying into the door, and rendered completely paralyzed and unconscious. 

Danny jumps off the ground when he feels a hand on his back. He whips around only to be enveloped in Isaac's protective arms.

"Are you okay? How the Hell did she get in here? Oh my God, you're bleeding, damn it Danny, are you okay!?"  
"I'm okay. Allison are you alright?" He looks to his friend to find her in a similar stance wrapped in Scott's arms.  
"I am now."

 

A few hours later the whole pack is sitting in the parlor, and badgering Danny and Allison with questions. Stiles is rambling on and on about how he wants to use the footage he collected from the Wii motion sensor and make it into the script of an action movie. Danny and Allison are sat tucked between Isaac and Scott, and as the laughter and conversation continues, he takes her hand in his,

"You know, we are all kind of Ohana. I'm glad you're my friend in all this mess Allison. I never could have made it through today by myself."

"We make a great team. I love you, Danny."  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> "Hà'awipio" - surrender  
> "Kaimoni" - demon/spirit  
> "Hula" - dance(obviously)  
> "Ohana" means family, and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.


End file.
